Rainbow Sex Siege
by Wikipedia
Summary: Erotic fanfiction that involves the female operators from Rainbow Six Siege. The story is told from multiple perspectives, but they all involve the same main male character. The hostage.
1. Chapter 1 (Caviera's Quiet Time)

**Los Angeles, California**

I never thought that my life would come to this. Being tied up by my wrists with duct tape over my mouth. On my knees in the master bedroom being held hostage inside of my own house. My wife had left to go to work in the morning and it was now mid-day. I was enjoying myself by watching TV downstairs in the living room when five individuals broke into my house with guns in their hands.

Mere minutes after their break-in they found me reaching for the phone to call 911. All of the sudden I blacked out and when I woke up I was in my bedroom being held hostage.

From what I could tell the five intruders didn't want to harm me, but to keep me alive for something. I didn't know what.

There were four females and one male.

The first man to enter was a big one. He had a green metal helmet on with a visor that nearly covered his entire face. I could barely see his eyes. He wore a brown gorka military uniform along with combat boots and held some type of SMG. He had a thick russian accent.

There was the quiet female wearing all black. She had a skull painted on her face with brown hair that was tied back. She was the scariest out of all of them. She held an automatic shotgun and never talked.

There was also a rather thin girl with a large helmet and visor who had a spanish accent. She had the Vector SMG strapped onto her, she had dirt markings across her face.

The other female had a desert headscarf wrapped around her head. She was blonde and had two stripes on each sides of her cheeks. She had sleeve tattoos and was very muscular. She had the SPAS-12 automatic shotgun. She was white skinned and had no accent.

The last female was an asian female who wore a black beanie and a thick white uniform. She had black hair and didn't speak very much either.

All five of them began barricading windows with wooden planks. As I woke up, I immediately tried to talk, but realized there was duct tape across my lips, nothing could be understood from me if I continued to speak. "No talking!" the russian man said.

I stopped talking. I didn't know what to do other than stay put. Suddenly, I thought ran across my mind. They tied up my hands and taped my mouth shut. I was on my knees but they didn't tie my legs together. If I was fast enough and when nobody was watching, I could make a run for it towards the front or back door. It would be risky, but I couldn't shout so nobody could hear me. My best bet would be to hope that someone would see me running away from my house with my hands tied up and they would call the police.

I thought that the front door would be the best way out, since I could jump out in the middle of the street and people would notice me more than if I was just in my own backyard. I would just have to wait until more people would leave this room. The quiet girl with the painted skull on her face had already left.

 **Caveira POV**

"Finally some damn peace and quiet, away from everyone. Especially that loud Russian! "This is a really nice house, lucky Americans."

Caveira was exploring the bottom section of the suburban household. Everyone else was upstairs fortifying while she was exploring. She walked downstairs into the basement and turned left into the gym.

"They even have their own gym."

She noticed that here was another stair leading into the kitchen. She continued looking around the basement. Until she settled in the garage. The garage doors were closed, and there was a car covered by a white tarp and a large sized motorboat in the garage.

"They must be rich if they can afford nice things like these." "Now that I have some nice peace and quiet away from everyone, I can finally get down to business."

Caveira sat in the corner of the garage, away from the doorway. She took of her black beret that had the BOPE logo on it. She began to strip. She unbuttoned her first black shirt that revealed a black tank top underneath. She removed her belt and removed her pants which had her beretta pistol on it and threw it to the side.

"Fuck. I can't believe I have to do this here. As long as nobody sees me."

Lastly she removed her gloves and began to rub her vaginal area.

"Oooooh yeah."

She started by rubbing the outside of her black panties, but then stuck her right hand under them to touch her vagina. She became wet very quickly, the silent garage was now echoing with the sounds of her moist pussy. She used her left hand and grabbed one of her breasts and began to fondle them.

"Mmmmm. Fuck yeah. Oh god this feels so good."

Caveira quietly spoke to herself while she masturbated. She didn't want anyone to hear what she was doing. She moaned as she stopped rubbing her clit, and inserted two fingers inside of her. The wet noises continued to echo throughout the garage.

"Ooooooh fuck. Ooooh yes please."

Suddenly, a loud voice can be heard upstairs.

"Caveira?! Where the hell are you? We need you up here for something!"

Caveira couldn't tell exactly who it was due to how far she was from everyone. It caught her off guard as she immediately pulled her two fingers out. She groaned but before she put her clothes back one, she sucked on her two fingers, wrapping her tongue around both of them. Sucking her juices and licking them up. She moaned softly as she did.

Caveira put all of her clothes back on, and proceeded to walk back upstairs to the master bedroom.

 **A/N: Did you expect a new story all of the sudden? Probably not! I'm a fan of the Rainbow Six series, and decided to make a brand new story about Rainbow Six Siege, a game that I still play almost everyday. This doesn't mean I will abandon black ops 2, I'm just taking a break from that to work on something new. Hope you guys enjoy this first installment and remember, feedback is always appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2 (Caveira X Hostage)

**Los Angeles, California**

"What the hell do you guys need?" Caveira asked in an angry tone as she walked back into the master bedroom.

The hostage was still on the floor, his knees touching the carpet that was above the wooden floor boards. The window was barricaded with wooden planks that covered the entire window. The once clean floor was now scattered with black and brown footprints of multiple combat boots.

"We have a plan for the hostage, a way to keep him out of the line of fire." Frost said looking at Caveira from the other side of the bedroom.

The hostage talked loudly but all that could be heard was mumbles due to the duct tape that was still taped across his mouth.

"Line of fire? Okay. What's your plan?" Caveira asked crossing her arms standing next to the hostage.

"We could always hide the hostage." Mira said coming out of the master bedroom bathroom.

"Something like that would work. However, someone needs to stay with him at all times." Frost said.

"I could stay with him," Valkyrie said.

"Not a chance, you're on camera duty, so you would be too distracted to watch the hostage," Frost said, "Caveira why don't you stay with him, you're pretty quiet anyways."

"Why don't you do it Frost?" Caveira asked, secretly wanting some alone time. Caveira didn't want to stay with the hostage. She wanted to continue masturbating in the garage.

"Because I have to place my traps around the house," Frost said. Frost carried foldable mats that acted like bear traps when they were stepped on. Everyone was boarding up the house as if they were getting ready to be attacked.

"I have to place my cameras around the house as well, gotta make sure they stay hidden," Valkyrie said pulling out one of her placeable "black eye" cameras.

"Mira and Tachanka have their own duties as well. You're the only one who has nothing to place or watch Caveira," Frost said walking around the room.

Caveira saw no point in arguing. "Fine, I'll watch the hostage," Caveira said looking at the hostage in his blue eyes. The hostage talked, but yet again nobody could understand him.

'Where do you want him?" Caveira asked grabbing the hostage by his shirt collar.

"I was looking around downstairs with Valkyrie when we first breached the house, there is a garage that is fairly quiet down there, take him there and make sure he doesn't get hurt. We'll radio you if we need anything," Frost said.

Caveira nodded and picked up the hostage by his collar to make him stand on his feet. "You come follow me. If you try to run I will stab you," Caveira whispered to the hostage. The hostage mumbled again, his voice was sounded scared and frightened by its tone.

The hostage was in front of Caveira. She held him by the collar, guiding him to the basement downstairs. The wooden floor creaked with every few steps, the stone stairs made no noise other than the contact of shoes being pressed upon them. They went down two floors until they both reached the basement. Caveira kept guiding the hostage into the garage.

 **15 Minutes Later**

The hostage was on his knees again in the corner of the garage room, next to the car and kayaking boats that were on a large shelf on the gray, stone wall. Caveira was sitting away from the hostage but the two could still see each other. It had been a while and all they could hear were the sounds of footsteps and reinforcements.

 _This is fucking killing me. Why the hell did I agree to watch the damn hostage. I wanted my own time down here._ Caveira was thinking to herself, she started to regret agreeing to take care of the hostage while everyone was boarding up the house and setting up for an attack.

Caveira looked at the hostage, who seemed to still be scared. "Calm down hostage I'm not gonna kill you," Caveira said. "I'm not gonna hurt you either, unless you do something stupid."

The hostage mumbled again, the tape was still over his mouth. "What was that?" Caveira asked getting up.

The hostage mumbled again, still not being able to be understood.

Caveira walked over to the hostage, and kneeled down in front of him. "Sorry, I still can't understand you."

Caveira grabbed the edge of the duct tape which was one the side of the hostages cheek, and quickly ripped it off.

"Ow! Damn!" the hostage yelled.

"Shhhhh. Be quiet!" Caveira said. Caveira put her hand over the hostages mouth and said, "If you do anything stupid like trying to yell or run you'll regret it."

The hostage nodded in fear. His blue eyes being stared down by Caveiras brown eyes. "W-what do you people want from me?" the hostage asked as Caveira removed her hand from the his mouth.

"It's classified, I'm not telling you," Caveira said, still kneeling in front of the hostage.

"W-who are you? Why did you come to this house?!" the hostage asked in fear.

"Classified." Caveira whispered.

The hostage stopped looking into her eyes, it was beginning to creep him out. However, Caveira couldn't stop looking at the hostage's eyes. They shined with any light that reflected off them. His blue eyes sparkled in the garage lighting.

 _His eyes, how beautiful. Wait, what am I thinking, I need to focus on- but his eyes, they're so wonderful. He's not bad-looking either, he's got a nice body under his clothes probably._

The hostage was wearing a brown shirt and pants with tennis shoes. His hands were still tied up.

"What are you do-" the hostage said. He was interrupted by Caveira, who put the duct tape back onto his mouth to prevent him from talking anymore.

The hostage mumbled and Caveira told him to stop. The hostage continued to mumble and Caveira kept telling him to stop talking. The third time the hostage had attempted to talk, Caveira pulled a combat knife out of her pocket on the side of her leg, and pointed in towards the hostage saying, "Stop fucking talking."

The hostages eyes glared open, both pupils directly looking at the tip of the silver blade. He stopped mumbling and went silent, his breath and Caveiras breath was the only thing to be heard in the garage.

 _I can't help it anymore. I need some type of pleasure right here, right now._

Caveira suddenly pinned the hostage down on his back, his hands still tied to the floor. The hostage grunted, and Caveira pointed the knife to him again. He went silent.

"Don't scream, don't struggle," Caveira whispered quietly. Caveira untied the hostage, then dragged him by the collar towards some water pipes in the garage. She told the hostage to sit up against the wall, and she tied up the hostage, wrists together around the water pipe so he couldn't escape.

"Stop making noise," Caveira said, while tying up the hostage onto the water pipes.

The hostage stayed quiet, he was very scared by the female operator. He still didn't know what she was doing or what anyone else was doing upstairs.

Caveira suddenly began to unbutton the hostages blue jean pants and removed them forcefully along with the hostages, dirty, white tennis shoes. The hostages eyes widened as he realized what was about to open. He didn't struggle.

"Just stay calm, and let me have my fun," Caveira said, dropping the knife on the floor.

Caveira began to strip down from her black clothes, she removed her gloves, her shirt and her pants along with her dirty combat boots. She removed the beret from the top of the head and tossed it onto the floor. She walked away for a second to look down the doorway that led back upstairs to make sure nobody was coming, the house was quiet.

Caveira was now fully nude, other than the black socks she wore and the skull face paint she had on. She walked up to the hostage and spreaded his legs, revealing his grey boxers. "I'm going to pleasure myself right now," Caveira said removing the hostages underwear.

The hostages cock was flaccid at first. Caveira grabbed it with one hand and began to stroke it. The hostage groaned lightly underneath his taped mouth. Caveira came close to his cock, putting her face against it, she tilted her head, and began to lick his shaft. Her wet tongue repeatedly licking up and down the man's shaft.

The mans dick began to grow in length, Caveira kept stroking his cock more and more. "You're already getting hard for me, so you do like this don't you?" Caveira said, stroking his wet cock.

Caveiras breasts were hanging out, dangling above the hostages legs as Caveira relentlessly licked all around his erect cock. Suddenly, Caveira took his cock inside of her warm mouth. She began to suck, giving him a blowjob. The hostage groaned lightly again. Caveira moaned as she sucked his cock, the sounds of wet sucking and moaning echoed throughout the garage room. As she brought his dick to the back of her throat, she worked her tongue around it, massaging it as much as she could.

The hostages dick was now fully erect, about seven inches in length. She savagely sucked on his cock. Taking it in and out of her mouth, when it was in her mouth, she moaned while sucking, wrapping her tongue in multiple positions around his dick. When it was out, she was stroking it from the head, down to the shaft, while playfully licking his balls, and eventually sucking on them.

 _I can't believe I'm doing this. His dick is so good, It's making me so wet and horny._

As Caveira was sucking the hostages dick, went down on all fours in front of him, still sucking and stroking with one hand, she used her other hand to play with her pussy.

 _Oh fuck yeah, this is what I fucking needed today._

She began to stick her fingers inside of her, twirling them around one another to stretch the insides of her now dripping wet vagina. She moaned again and again and she continued to suck the hostage dry. She nodded her head side to side with his cock inside of her mouth, and bulges would appear on both sides of her tan cheeks.

The hostage groaned louder and louder, every once in awhile Caveira would take his cock out of her mouth and tell him to quiet down. As hard as the hostage tried, her mouth just felt too good. Caveira grinned as he deepthroated him again and again. Gagging and almost choking on his big dick.

After a few more minutes of sucking, stroking and licking, the hostage murmured that he was going to cum. Caveira for once was able to understand him because he spoke louder. She took the cock out of her mouth for one second and told him to be quiet when he cums. The hostage nodded.

 _Oh fuck. His cock is too fucking good, my pussy is so wet, I want to ride his fat dick. I want his cum so bad now._

Caveira suddenly stopped sucking down to his shaft, and just began to suck the head of his wet cock. She removed her other hand from fingering her pussy and used both her hands simultaneously to stroke the end of his dick, while still sucking furiously on the head. Caveira moaned one last time until the hostage groaned quietly, as he came in her mouth.

Caveira braced for this and expanded her cheeks so that a single drop of cum would not be lost. The cum hit the back of her throat and splashed down into her belly. Caveira continued to suck and stroke the hostages dick even though he was still cumming. He stopped cumming and Caveira swallowed. She then opened her mouth and showed the hostage there was nothing left. She grabbed his cock one last time, and kissed his balls.

"Thanks honey, it tasted delicious," Caveira said.

The hostage breathed heavily, in disbelief of what he had just did with the unknown female.

"C-caveira, are you there?" Frost's voice said, over the radio that was still strapped on Caveiras shirt that was on the floor.

Caveira quickly sprang up, still nude, and answered the call, "Yes I'm here, what do you need?"

"Get ready Caveira, the other side of Rainbow Six is on their way," Frost said through the radio.

Caveira put her radio down and breathed heavily.

 _Godammit, why now. I'm still horny as fuck._

Caveira licked her lips, the hostages cum was still on her lips and she licked it all up. It tasted sweet to her, and was very thin but gooey.

"Today is going to be a long day," Caveira said as she sighed and began to put her clothes back on. She put the hostages clothes back on for him but left him tied to the water pipes. The man overheard what was on the radio and knew that something was coming to the house, he didn't know what "the other side of Rainbow Six" meant, but he was going to soon find out.

 **A/N: Hey guys, thanks for reading another chapter of Rainbow Sex Siege! Feedback is always appreciated. Next story up is going to be a fan suggestion. I won't give away too much, I'll say is that it's not going to be from a game this time, but instead from a cartoon :). Have a good day everybody!**


End file.
